


Bound To Happen

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: Where Fei Long learns a few things...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short slice of life OS.... after so long without writing a single line, I just needed to start again with a little something. First step ^_~  
> Enjoy =^.^=

_Viewfinder_ and is characters © Yamane Ayano

**Characters:** Tao; Fei Long; Yoh  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** unbeta'ed

 

~~~~~  
  
  
"French style pancakes!"  
  
That for sure was not the answer he had expected to get, when asking his nephew what he wanted for his birthday. Where in the world had Tao ever eaten French style pancakes? Was it Yoh's doing?  
  
But Tao's enthusiasm while blurting out this unexpected reply to his question felt maybe even weirder to Fei Long than the reply itself. With the passing years, Tao had become less enthusiastic than before, and the Dragon would not be able to say if it was because the very composed Yoh was in charge of most of his education at home and training since he came back from Taiwan, or if it was just because Tao was slowly but surely becoming a teenager too aware of his surroundings.  
  
Brushing off the strange feeling he got from Tao's first reply, Fei Long follows his trail of questions that he had prepared before. Birthday parties were not what he was used to deal with on a daily basis. Well, to be honest, he had even never be in charge of any birthday party, since for Yoh's birthday last year, he already knew long before the D-day what would please the man more than anything else (and they surely did not need to be any more than two for this); and it was Tao's first birthday since he had been admitted to this private school in town to let him live some hours in the week as normally as possible, away from the more than often heavy atmophere of the Baishe's headquarter. And it was all this school's fault if Tao had come back with this strange idea of holding a birthday party at home. At home! His home! Strangers, he had yet never heard of, would be allowed for such a petty motive to spend some hours in a part of his house and the Dragon did not recall exactly why he had agreed to this in the first place or rather it was best not to recall it now or he would probably be blushing in an unwanted way in front of the kid.  
  
"How many of your schoolmates will attend your party?"  
  
Tao lowers his eyes, when he replies that he does not know exactly yet; and his voice is closer to a whisper than anything else when he adds "as long as she comes..."  
  
The rest of his nephew's sentence does not manage to reach the ears of the Dragon.  
Now this was becoming stranger than it should, so more interesting than ever! And Fei cannot help but wanting to know here and now what this birthday party is truly about. Knowing all too well how much Tao is weak to his 'bossy voice' Fei Long asks in his I-am-the-leader-of-Baishe tone of voice who this 'she' might be.  
  
Tao lowers his head, as if this could hide in any way the turmoil in him, when the vivid image of his favourite classmate invades his mind, as he obediently replies "Jeanette".  
  
Fei Long's eyes widen. So, it had happened and he had not truly noticed it until that very moment. Years had passed in the blink of an eye and Tao was no baby anymore. That face! That tone of voice! This lowered eyes! Tao was in love for the first time in his young life. He would have to ask Yoh later if being in love when turning 14 was too early or not. He was way older than that the first time his heart had beaten wildly for someone in that way, but he knew that he had been a late bloomer.  
  
Thinkng it could help his nephew more than a regular birthday party, Fei Long offers Tao to use his private dining-room for a birthday dinner with Jeanette. But seeing Tao's troubled reaction, this was probably not his best idea so far. The Dragon swiftly changes topic by asking about the names of all the friends Tao wants to invite for his birthday and he sternly adds "You know that we will have to check on each of them before since we cannot lightly allow just anyone inside our home."  
  
Tao nods in agreement, and probably relief as well, and starts to run through his short list of schoolmates he likes enough to want them here. First of all, the clumsy but funny Cheng. Then the reliable twins Feng and Bao. The stunningly clever and so nice Doreen and her emerald eyes like her mothers. And the last one, who has arrived only two month ago in their class, the transfer student from France: Jeanette.  
  
Fei Long wonders when Tao had seen the mother of Doreen to know the color of her eyes, when the word France falls into his ears. So, this Jeanette was the reason why he had gotten French style pancakes instead of the latest iphone or anything like that as a reply to his first question. Deciding he would play dumb for a moment because Tao's reactions were too funny to resist today, Fei Longs asks "Do French people only eat pancakes at birthday parties?"  
  
Tao seems to hesitate for a second then replies in all seriousness "I don't think so, but I know that she would do anything for pancakes like those her grand-mother made for her since she was born."  
  
Fei Long twitches inwardly, when he hears that.  
  
"You should not get too close to this Jeanette!"  
  
Tao's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
Following his idea, Fei adds wryly that people, who would do anything for food cannot be trusted. And he will not allow someone like this inside his house. Not to mention that such people are bound to become fat and fatties are not trustworthy since they would do anything for food. Q.E.D.*  
  
That was probably one of the most absurd jokes Fei Long had ever done and a good example of why he rarely tried his hand at this kind of things: he just sucked at any kind of joke or prank. In this life, he was good at kung-fu, swiftly erasing enemies and taking bath, he could not be good at everything. It is only, when he sees that anger has replaced surprise in his nephew's eyes that the Dragon realizes that this was a very bad joke indeed. To never joke about someone's crush should become one of his important rules as soon as possible. He would have to make up for his bad behaviour in this matter later. For now, it was more than urgent to postpone this discussion and get this teenager in love out of here and with a good reason.  
  
Fei picks up the sleeping kitten from his desk and puts it in Tao's arms with a firm "Give XiaoHei some milk and keep him with you until I am done with my next appointment. He would only be in the way."  
  
Upset to be woken up in such a rude way, the small ball of black fur carves his claws in Tao's sweater and lets out a discontent growl.  
  
The leader of Baishe dismisses Tao with a simple move of his hand, trusting his own birthday present to soothe his nephew's anger.  
  
Tao holds the kitten with caution, bows to his uncle and walks to the door. He dares to give a last look behind him before leaving the room for good. Whatever Fei Long has just said, he definitely hopes that - just like for the birthday party itself that his uncle did not want to hear about at all and then had accepted the next day - a certain someone would once more intercede on his behalf.  
  
 

¤¤¤¤¤

  
  
Fei Long looks at the closed door for a while, then asks "What do you think about it?"  
  
"To me, you are not fat and I doubt that you'll ever be."  
  
The Dragon's eyes narrow and a very unamused "Yoh!" escapes his half-parted lips.  
  
Fei Long knows all too well what Yoh is refering to. On the very first night of XiaoHei in his new house, he was so sure that the small kitty would be too afraid to ever sleep in that he had asked Yoh if he kew about a way to calm down a young kitten. About ten minutes later, Yoh was back in his room with a small cup of tepid milk for the kitty and a mug of warm milk with honey - at least that was what Yoh had said that night - for him. To this day, Fei has never managed to get Yoh to tell him what he was adding to the milk and the honey to make it taste so good (utterly sweet and despite that utterly good), but he had to admit that he would do quite anything to get a cup of it as often as possible, no matter the consequences.  
  
Fei knew very well that Yoh had used this secret weapon on him last weekend to make him accept the idea of a birthday party for Tao and also to get him in a very romantic (but not only!) mood all night long. The Dragon could swear that he was hearing the geerwheels of Yoh's brain as he was already thinking about which moment would be the best one to strike and have him accept Jeanette.  
  
As only silence fills his office, Fei Long reminds himself "If you are bound to lose the war, find a way to make peace before any battle starts".  
  
"Yoh. I want a complete report on Jeanette and her whole family and friends tomorrow."  
  
Yoh nods as Fei adds "If we are lucky, she comes from a good family and is the kind of girl that we could want near our Tao.... that is if any parent could ever want a girl at their boy's side at such age."  
  
Yoh steals a kiss to his beloved dragon then heads to his own room. Though a main issue remains: where he could find someone, who would be able to cook awesome French style pancakes, Yoh smiles for he already knows everything there is to know about each and every student of this private school and all their connections. But he will enjoy to be the one _soothing_ the worried "parent" tonight, before Fei Long will be given the proof that Tao's heart can be trusted for now.  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
*[Q.E.D.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Q.E.D.) = Quod Erat Demonstrandum means "which is what had to be shown"


End file.
